The Secret Game of Us
by Purple Star Freak
Summary: Bella is working in Angela's pet shop, when  Edward and his daughter, Alice, come in to buy a puppy. Instantly, sparks fly between the two, but will they see each other again? Pssh. Obviously. AU/AH. R&R. Please. Rated 'T' for coarse language.
1. Cunning Little Bastard

Summary: Bella is working in Angela's pet shop, when Edward and his daughter, Alice, come in to buy a puppy. Instantly, sparks fly between the two, but will they see each other again? Pssh. Obviosly. AU/AH.

**BPoV**

Chapter One: Cunning Little Bastard

"Bella, where did I put that iguana food?" I sighed, but tried to help Angela out.

"I think you hid it underneath the dog food on the last shelf," as soon as I said it, I heard a squeak of approval, proving that I had been right. Again. "YOUR WELCOME," I called out again, hoping to have some credit.

"Pssh, I don't need to thank you. You work for me," Angela said, sounding like she was my pimp as she walked out of the back room.

"Really? What are you, my pimp?" I glared at Angela, but she knew how to push me around.

"Of course. Why do you think there are all those girls in the stock room?" I had a great comeback, but I couldn't say anything as a tiny little girl and her father had walked in the store. The little girl looked around excitingly as the father hid under his baseball cap, not letting me see his face.

"Excuse me," I called out to the little girl. "My name is Bella. How can I help you?"

The little girl smiled at me, and I swear to God I almost cried it was so cute. "My name is Alice. I'm six. I like your hair, Miss Bella," she said, pulling on the one lock of hair that was purple. "I would like a dog, please," I smiled down at her, and directed her sight back to the dogs.

"What kind of dog were you looking for, sweetie?" I asked, not knowing what to show them.

"I would like a little doggie that I can dress up, please, Miss Bella," she said. I almost choked on air. I looked up at her father, trying to figure out if she was serious when he smirked, and I knew she was. Poor dog.

Poor dog or nothing, I looked back up at Alice's father and realized that he was indeed one gorgeous man. I looked at his hands, and noticed how large they are. You know the saying, the larger the hands the larger the-

I was pulled out of my head by a little girl wanting to hold a daschund. I pulled out the black and white one she picked, and handed it to her. She carefully held the dog like a baby, and smiled down at her. When she looked back up at me, I saw conviction in her eyes. This was the dog she wanted.

"Can I have this one, please?"

"Sure, let me ring you up," I said, looking back up at the dad as I picked up Alice's new dog. He smiled slightly, and nodded, showing that he was going to follow me.

I shifted the little puppy onto the counter, and smiled as Alice went around, picking out certain items for her new dog. I let my eyes slid to her gorgeous man of a father, and they rested there for quite a while as he watched his daughter. I sighed quietly, and rang all of Alice's items up along with their dog. As I slid the collar and leash onto her new dog, I said, "Alice, what are you going to name your puppy?"

"Gucci," she said, not even hesitating. I was so shocked to hear her say that I almost dropped the dog. I mean, Gucci.

"That's a cute name," I said, while trying to rein in laughter. I set Gucci on the floor, and Alice ran around with her, squealing and laughing.

"That will be eight hundred ninety two dollars, please," I said to her father. He handed me a credit card, and I read the name on it as I swiped it. 'Edward Masen.' Had a nice ring to it.

"I can't believe she's going to name her first real pet 'Gucci'," Edward said as I handed him his card. Jesus Christ. I think I just fell into Heaven. His voice was like pure silk, and I wanted to be wrapped in it all the time.

Trying to seem like he didn't just have that effect on me, I retorted, "What do you mean, first _real_ pet?"

"Well, for a while Alice had a pumpkin named Hollister," he said this like it was nothing.

"Your daughter had a _pumpkin_ as a pet? Named Hollister?" What sane person gives their daughter a pumpkin as a pet? A hot one, that's who.

"Well, yeah, I wanted to make sure she wouldn't kill her pet if I got her a real one. She was doing pretty well, that is, until yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" This man's voice was killing me, inside to out. I handed him his receipt, adding a pen to show him to sign it.

"I kind of, sort of ran over Hollister in the driveway."

"What?"

"Well, she had set him down on the drive so she could color with the chalk. I wanted to get my car in the garage before it rained, so I told her to get on the grass. I guess she kinda forgot about Hollister, because the next thing I know is that I had a screaming six-year-old, and pumpkin shit- excuse me, guts all over my front tire. So, I bought her a real dog to make up for it."

"How long did Alice have that pumpkin?" He handed me the pen back, but held onto the receipt for a minute.

"About a week." We both turned at the sound of whining, and I instantly realized that two someone's were ready to head out. I turned back to Edward, and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Bella," Edward said as he walked towards the door to collect his daughter and dog.

"Thank you for the story, Mister Edward," I said back as they walked out the door. As I rested my elbows on the counter I realized Edward had set the receipt down before walking away.

I looked down at his signature, and moved to put the receipt in the box we had, but pulled back, noticing something odd about it. At the end of the receipt was seven digits. Before I realized it, I was laughing. Edward had given me his phone number!

"Cunning little bastard," I whispered to myself as I tucked it into my pants pocket. I knew I would be needing that soon enough.

**R&R. Please.**


	2. Stupid Gucci Dog

**Okay, so I changed this slightly; Edward is Emmett's best friend, that's why he's watching their house. Thanks, and sorry for the confusion!**

**BPoV**

Chapter Two: Stupid Gucci Dog

The next day, I had to help Angela again in her pet shop. Hey, I mean, c'mon. I got nothing better to do with my summer. Plus, Angela's my best friend. So, it wasn't that bad of a summer so far. Plus, this is going to give me spending money when I go to my second year of college.

Any ways, I was in the back room, helping Angela restock, when the doorbell rang. Well, I thought it was the doorbell. I looked outside, but didn't see anyone through the glass. I shrugged, and went back to help Angela. Then, the 'doorbell' rang again. I went back into the front room, saw **no one**, and started yelling and bitching to Angela. I mean, c'mon! What was going on here?

"Bella, have you even thought to see if it was your phone?"

"Um, shit, no… I forgot that I changed the ringtone to a doorbell," I. Am. An. Idiot. "Hahahah…"

Angela turned and glared at me. "Yeah. Ha. Ha. Ha." No wonder we were friends. We both were pissy, and laughed at the same things.

I grabbed my iPhone off the counter, and checked my messages. I had two messages, both from my other best friend, Rosalie. I dialed her number, and help the phone to my ear as I started stacking boxes.

I heard someone pick up, but the voice I heard was not one I had expected. "Hello?" It was Edward, and he was answering my best friend's phone. Why?

"Hello? Edward?"

"Yes…?"

"This is Bella, from the pet shop. Why are you answering Rosalie's phone?" I heard him chuckle before he answered.

"Because Emmett's my best friend. I'm watching her house while he's away for work with Rose and their son. Why are you calling?"

"Well, Rose sent me a message. Though, I didn't read it… hold on." I scrolled through my messages, and opened the ones from Rose.

'Bella- Im gone for the week. Emmett's friends watching the house. Love you!'

'Bella- his name is Edward- be nice! And talk to him ;)'

Ugh. Exactly what I would expect from Rose.

"Edward?" I didn't know whether he had hung up on me or not.

"Yes?" I heard him laugh quietly as I sighed happily.

"Sorry, I thought you had hung up. So, how's Alice? And Gucci?" Poor dog. I hope Alice doesn't kill her with her antics.

"Alice is fine. She's at a friend's house with her new puppy now. And Gucci, let's just say that she's getting used to Alice. _Slowly._" He drew out the word 'slowly,' so I knew how badly that poor daschund was doing.

"That's… nice? I think… Anyways, Rose said that you were watching her house, and I had 'to be nice to you'. As if," I said, laughing. Obviously I would be nice to Edward. He was so… I don't think they've come up with a word yet.

"Yeah, well, it's better than if I had gotten her a Mastiff. I think if I had, I wouldn't have a daughter anymore," he said, chuckling. Jesus, his laugh was amazing, just like his voice. _Just like his face…_ Ech. I was being a gross weirdo.

Angela waved me over, signing stupidly that I needed to help her stack the boxes. Stupid short midget…

"I have to go help Angela stack some more boxes, can we talk later? I have your number-" his laughter cut me off, and I started to laugh, too.

"That wasn't the smoothest way I have ever given out my number… But yes, I have your number, and you have mine. I will call you later, Miss Bella," and with that, he was gone.

I hung up, and placed my phone back on the counter, and moved into the back room. "ANGELA! I'm COOMMINGG!"

I heard her laugh, and she said exactly what I knew she would. "THAT IS WHAT SHE SAID!" I love that joke. We both laughed at ourselves and our stupid humor as we stacked boxes, and then we kept telling jokes as we hung out behind the counter.

When closing time came around, and no one had come to the shop, we locked up the register, and fed all the pets.

"I CALL THE DOGS AND CATS!" Angela and I always fought over who got to feed what, and she had gotten to feed the dogs and cats last time. I got stuck with the fish and the reptiles. Eck. So now she was stuck with them. Ha. Friggin'. Ha.

"Stupid bitch…" I heard her say as she walked towards the reptiles. I smiled to myself, and turned to grab the food bowls and the pet food.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I threw my bag onto the first chair I saw as I walked into my apartment, and ran over to check my messages. I had one from my mom, and one from a little girl I knew to be Alice.

"Bella baby," my mom began. "Phil and I know it's your summer vaca, so we want you to come down for a couple days and hang out with us. Pretty please? I love you, honey. Call me," I knew I would call her, but probably sometime tomorrow. Or the day after.

As I listened to the next message, I smiled, knowing Edward didn't make her do this. "Miss Bella, this is Alice Masen. I just wanted to thank you again for my doggie, Gucci, and my daddy said I should call you and ask you to come over for dinner tomorrow. Um, Gucci would like to say something, too. Hold on, Miss Bella." I heard scratching and grunting as Alice tried to hoist Gucci so she could 'talk' into the receiver. I heard heavy panting, and little moans as Alice tried to get Gucci to talk to me. "Miss Bella, Gucci doesn't feel like talking to you. Hold on, Daddy wants to talk to you." I heard as Alice passed the phone to her father. "Miss Bella, we would love for you to come over to Rosalie's house and have dinner with us on Thursday night. Good night," I expected the phone call to be over, but then I heard barking, and Edward say quietly, "Stupid Gucci Dog."

There was nothing less I could expect from him. I knew I would be seeing him tomorrow night. Him, his daughter, and their stupid Gucci dog.


	3. Diggin' Older Men?

**Okay, so I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I'm gonna start updating on weekends only, maybe during the week if I have time! Sorry!**

**So, Emmett and Edward are BFF's. Edward ISN'T Rosalie's brother. Sorry for the confusion. P.S., I fixed that last chapter. ;)**

**Chapter Three: Diggin' Older Men?**

**BPoV**

Seeing as Thursday is my day off, and Angela didn't want to work, we closed the shop down, and went into Seattle to try and find something suitable to wear to dinner with Edward. And his daughter. Edward _and_ his daughter. I needed to constantly remind myself that this wasn't a date, and we were just hanging out. We. Are. Not. Dating.

I huffed loudly as Angela came back into the dressing room, holding another summer dress. This one was a dark blue, and had a small silver ribbon under where my bust should be. I grabbed it, and tried to avoid Angela's squealing as I put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked great. Well, as great as _I_ could look.

"Bella," Angela started as I walked out of the dressing room. "You look WONDERFUL," she gushed. I blushed, as always, and tripped slightly on the bare floor. "That dress looks amazing with your hair!" I guess it did. I couldn't really pull off much with that purple streak. But this, I could pull off. I smiled as I regained my footing, and twirled once in my bare feet.

"Angela," I smiled widely. "This. Is. The. Dress!" We both squealed, and started jumping up and down. We stopped when we heard a loud 'humph' come from across the hall, and we turned to see an upset sales woman. "Whatever," I whispered to Angela as I walked back into the dressing room to get redressed. When I was done, we went up to the cashier, and I was surprised as Angela pulled out her wallet.

"Angela, what are you doing?"

"Bella, I'm _paying._ Duh," she looked at me with that 'WTF' look that I always get from her.

"Yeah, but it's my dress. Not yours," I gave her the same look, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Bella, as your best friend, I am buying you this dress for your first date since college. Kay?"

"Kay," I said, unhappily.

Once Angela had paid, we left the mall to go home and get ready. Instead of going to my house, we went to Angela's, since she had a better hair curler than me. Damn that hair curler…

As soon as we had gotten inside the house, she directed me towards her bathroom, and went to grab a stool from the kitchen. I grabbed my dress, and threw it on before Angela came back. She put the stool in front of the mirror, and told me to sit down on it. She threw a hand towel over my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see.

As she worked on my face and hair, I slipped into la-la-land. I watched as Edward and I sat in front of a huge, white house, and lots of little children with bronze-hair and brown eyes ran around us. I turned, and saw Alice sitting with two other little girls with bronze-hair, and watched as she talked about fashion, and her dog. I heard laughter, and turned back towards Edward, and saw that he was watching me. I smiled, and his eyes light up, seeing our children in my eyes.

I was ripped from my dream as Angela took the towel off my face, and spun me around so I could see myself in the mirror. I gasped. Jesus, I looked good.

Angela had put my hair in a French-braid, and my makeup was light, the only thing that drew my attention was the subtle blue above my eyes. My lip gloss was a sheer, and my blush was almost invisible, due to obvious reasons.

I thanked and hugged Angela, and watched as she grabbed something from behind the counter. She pulled out a small pair of silver slip-ons, with only about an inch of heel. They were perfect. I slipped them on, and hugged Angela.

"Ang, you've done way too much. Let me make it up to you next time you go out with Ben," I said, trying to make up for taking all this.

"Hmm," Angela looked like she was considering saying no. Pff… as if. "Yes! Ben will love it if you do my makeup," she said, with a wicked smile. Ugh. _SO_ didn't need to know that about my best friend's fiancé.

I left the bathroom, and headed back towards the living room, where I had left my purse. I checked to make sure my phone and wallet were in there, and checked the time. Whoa, it's already six fifteen…

"Hey Ang," I called out. "I gotta head out for Rose's. I'll call you after, kay?" I heard her approve, and walked out the door towards my car, my baby. I slid into my 2007, midnight blue mustang with racing stripes down the hood. Mm, I loved this car. I put my keys in the ignition, and started it up as I threw my purse in the back.

I drove down to Rose and Em's house, and tried to stay calm the entire time I did it. As soon as I reached the top of their driveway, I knew I couldn't be calm until I got this over with. I took a deep breath, and held it as I got out of the car, and grabbed my keys and my purse. I didn't breathe out until I got to the stoop, and after I started breathing again, I knocked, trying to stay calm, and keep my cool. Of course, I freaked out as I heard someone yell, and then the door open to reveal Alice, holding Gucci in her tiny arms. She was dressed in a beautiful pink dress, and Gucci had on a similar one. I smiled as I took them in.

"BELLA!" Alice cried as she saw me. "I MISSED YOU!" She put Gucci on the ground, an wrapped her tiny arms around my legs, squeezing us together.  
"Oh, Alice honey," I whispered to her. "I missed you, too. You and Gucci look so cute in your matching outfits!" She squealed, and latched onto my hand.

"THANK YOU! Rosie got them for me," she smiled sweetly, and I knew something was up.

"Alice," I started. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"BECAUSE!" she yelled, like I was missing something obvious.

"Because… what?" She gave me that you're-so-oblivious look.

"Because I love her son, Jasper! He's blonde, and tall, and he's eight." I smiled. She's so cute in love.

"Ooh, he's eight. Diggin' older men, Alice?" She blushed hard, and I knew I got her.

"C'mon Bella, let's go eat dinner," she sighed, but she was still smiling as she pulled me inside.

**So, now you understand why Edward and Rose aren't related. Because Alice is in love with Emmett and Rose's son, Jasper. R&R. ;)**


	4. SORRY!

Sorry if you were expecting an update; this is me saying that, I quit.

You see, I lost my hard drive this weekend. And yes, EVERYTHING was on that hard drive. Including, this entire story.

See, my long weekend was spent writing this entire story, all twenty chapters. Awesome, right?

No. Because I'm as smart as shit and lost it. Sorry guys, but I think you all gave up on me updating anyways. Sorry- life.

Kay, well, this is a last goodbye from Purple Star Freak. And remember, I really did love all my readers/reviewers/alerters/favoriters. I did, truly.

I just hate myself, and my hard drive.

Sincerely,

Me.


End file.
